ロケーション (Online)
でプレイアブルなエリア。]] 下記は で登場することが確認されている'ロケーション'の一覧。 Black Marsh *Shadowfen (地方) November 26, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online The Elder Scrolls Online - Ask Us Anything: Ebonheart Part 2 February 9, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online. Ask Us Anything: Variety Pack *Stormhold (首都) Cyrodiil *Bruma October 22, 2012. Tamriel Foundry Developer Interview: Brian Wheeler 28 March, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online. Conflict in Cyrodiil Part 1 *Cheydinhal (Ebonheart Pact の支配下) *Chorrol November 13, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Ebonheart Pact 1 *Cropsford *Hackdirt *Imperial City The Elder Scrolls Online: Story Game Informer - June 2012 Edition *Skingrad Elsweyr *Anequina (地方) December 12, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Aldmeri Dominion Part 1 *Dune *Khenarthi’s Roost (島) (Aldmeri Dominion での開始エリア) *Fort Sphinxmoth *Reaper's March Hammerfell *Alik'r Desert (地方) *Bangkorai (地方) *Bergama January 7, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Daggerfall Covenant (Part 1) *Hallin's End 24 August, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online - Facebook Page. '' Introduction to the Lore of the Elder Scrolls *Hegathe (立ちあげ後に追加された) *Leki's Blade March 11, 2013. ''Elder Scrolls Online Elder Scrolls Online - Support Page *Sentinel January 22, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online. Ask Us Anything: Daggerfall Covenant Part 2 *Stros M´kai (島) (Daggerfall Covenant の開始エリア) March 22, 2013. Massively.com PAX East 2013: Hands On With the Elder Scrolls Round Two *Tava's Blessing 23 September, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Lore (ノート、Lainlyn の町はこの町としてゲームに登場する)。 High Rock *Aldcroft June 19, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online - Screenshots *Betnikh (島) *Betnikh Cemetery April 22, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online The Elder Scrolls Online - Screenshots *Camlorn *Daggerfall *Evermore *Glenumbra (地方)27 July, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online. The Elder Scrolls Online Development Team: Ask Us Anything - Roleplaying *Shornhelm *Wayrest (首都) Morrowind *Mournhold (首都) *Ankledeep Marsh October 22, 2012. Tamriel Foundry Gameplay Impressions *Bal Foyen October 22, 2012. MMO Attack Elder Scrolls Online Hands On Preview October 22, 2012. Massively.com Massively's Hands On With The Elder Scrolls Online *Crow's Wood (Public Dungeon) October 25, 2012. MMORPG Exploring Crows Wood *Davon's Watch (町) *Deshaan (地方) *Ebonheart *Eidolon's Hollow (と Wayshrine もそこにある)。 *Iliath Temple Wayshrine *Stonefalls (地方) December 19, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online. Creating ESO: The Dreugh *Sheogorath's Tongue August 2, 2013. Twitch.TV QuakeCon, Day 2: The Elder Scrolls Online, John Carmack, and more! Skyrim *Eastmarch (地方) *The Rift (地方) *Bleakrock (島) (Ebonheart Pact での開始エリア) *The Crypt of Hearts - Tamriel のどこかにある Dwemer Ruin。public dungeon. October 22, 2012. Elder Scrolls Off The Record Finesse Synergy and You: How it all fits together in Elder Scrolls Online October 22, 2012. Tamriel Foundry Combat in TES Online October 22, 2012. MPOGD. Elder Scrolls Online Preview and Studio Tour *Hozzin's Folly *Last Rest *Nimalten *Orkey's Hollow *Riften *Skuldafn *Skyshroud Barrow *Windhelm Summerset Isles * Auridon (島) * Firsthold * Skywatch Valenwood * Grahtwood (地方) April 11, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online The Elder Scrolls Online - Screenshots May 22, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Visit a secluded waterfall in Grahtwood in our new wallpaper * Greenshade (地方) August 2, 2013. Twitch.TV QuakeCon, Day 2: The Elder Scrolls Online, John Carmack, and more! * Elden Root (首都) The Elder Scrolls Online - Aldmeri Dominion December 20, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Aldmeri Dominion Part 2 * Greenheart * Haven * Malabal Tor June 13, 2013. Ten Ton Hammer The Elder Scrolls Online E3 2012 Preview * Strid Estuary * Southpoint * Woodhearth その他 * Coldharbour Village (実際の名前ではない) - Coldharbour の realm にある集落。 * Wyrd Tree 参考文献 en:Locations (Online) es:Lugares (Online) fr:Lieux (Online) hu:Helyszínek (Online) pt:Localidades do Online ru:Локации (Online) uk:Локації (Online) Category:Online: ロケーション